Love Gone Awry
by Alex Day
Summary: Pansy reflects on the end of her relationship with Draco. Fluffy, but also slightly angsty?


**Ok. So... this is a new ship for me. The entire time I was writing it, my mind was screaming DRAMIONE! But when I was finished... it wasn't a Dramione. Sure, up until the end it was. But then I realized that this simply wasn't Hermione.**

**So, please forgive me if I have betrayed all of you Draco and Panys shippers in any way, because I've never written a story for them before! Actually, I have never even READ a Pansy/Draco story!**

**Please tell me what you think about it :D**

One foot wanted to take her right, and the other wanted to take her left. One hand wanted to wash the filth of his touch off of her body, and the other wanted to run its fingers through his silken hair. Her mind wanted to turn and run away, but her heart wanted to stay right there in his arms; it fluttered every time she thought about him.

As she walked barefoot through the wet sand, her toes curling and sinking deliciously in the warmth under her, she couldn't help but remember all of the nights she had spent in his presence. Although she had to squint in the bright morning sun, her vision was as clear as ever. His fingers trailing the length of her back, gently resting above her bum, pulling her close to him; his lips claiming hers with a radial heat that could have melted a glaciar; his piercing eyes capturing her with a stare so dark and menacing, yet so pure and full of love.

She slid her hands into the pockets of her Levis and took another few steps, the gritty muck rubbing between her toes, slightly irritating, a little uncomfortable, but somehow enjoyable none the less. When she looked around she could see the odd sea shell, a shiny black rock, maybe a wayward feather. A seagull was pecking enthusiastically at a fish that had washed onto the shore. The scent of salt and seaweed was strong in the air.

Convincing herself that she was stopping to enjoy the view, she bent down and sat, not caring that it was going to be the devil's work to get the wet sand and stench out of her jeans. Her legs stretched out and her hands on her knees, she stared out in front of her, no discernible end to the distance attracting her attention. The sunshine was bright and clear, and what little clouds to be seen were small and wispy looking.

A translucent vision of a bouquet of yellow roses danced in front of her, and she shook her head to make it dissapear. What she needed now was time alone, to relax and reconnect with herself, not remember all the details of love gone awry.

She leaned backwards and lay facing the blue sky, her eyes watering a bit. She remembered the last time she had come to the beach, feeling so safe with her hand in his and the soft moonlight creating the perfect atmosphere. When he had stepped in front of her, and placed both of his hands on her hips and pulled her tight to him, so close that she could smell the coffee on his breath. He had looked into her eyes and said to her, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I believe that I have fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I do so hope that you feel the same way." She had simply nodded vigorously, wide-eyed and speechless, her heart pounding and her mouth dry, unable to form any sort of intelligent response. His grey eyes had captured hers in a way that none had ever before, and she knew her feeling were completely reciprocal, and as his face slowly lowered to hers, she knew that there was no other man in the world for her.

His lips had descended on hers, and an electric shock had coursed through her entire body. Their bodies melded together perfectly, her curves fitting with the planes in his chest and the twist of his hips, the way that her tongue sought his without her even telling it to. She had poured more love, passion, and desire into that kiss than she had in any other kiss in her life. Together they had broken every boundary that night, knowing that they would be together forever, learning what no other would ever have the joy of experiencing.

A single tear rolled down the side of her face, distorting her flawless cream skin with a darkened trail, and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. She wouldn't cry again. It was over. Things happened for a reason. Maybe... maybe this was just one connection that wasn't meant to last.

But she could never forgive herself. She had been the one to destroy any hope of a life with him. Maybe if she hadn't gone to that party, maybe if she hadn't drank all that alcohol, maybe if... but she couldn't continue to live her life with 'maybe's and 'what if's. What was done was done. And now she had ruined it, and there was no chance that he would ever love her again.

Another tear threatened to leak out, so she sat up and wiped her eyes again, hoping to rid herself of the horrid little salt trails. They did nothing to help with the misery, and they were therefore pointless in her opinion.

She stood and brushed the sand off her back and legs, squinting again, and noticed that the seagull was gone. She sighed loudly and continued her walk down the beach, feeling her toes sink into the warm sand, listening to the gentle roll of the waves, feeling the sun on her back. The tears poured freely now.

An hour later she turned and returned the way she had come, and just as she reached the edge of the beach, the tide began to come in, hiding the evidence that she had ever been here.


End file.
